1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to temporary structures and is particularly directed to improved temporary structures which are inflatable to provide emergency protection for personnel, equipment, buildings, vessels and the like against fires, as well as harsh arctic and desert conditions.
2. Prior Art
Forest and range fires are extremely dangerous and can move from one location to another at speeds which can exceed 50 miles per hour. Furthermore, in fire storms, burning embers are often carried by the wind and, hence, leap through the air for substantial distances. As a result, firefighters are frequently trapped by such fast-moving fires and may suffer serious injury or death. In addition, bulldozers and other firefighting equipment often become trapped by such fires, resulting in the annual loss of hundreds of thousands of dollars of such equipment. To reduce the risks for human firefighters, unsupported tent-like structures have been provided, formed of glass cloth and foil laminate material. Unfortunately, these glass cloth and foil laminates have a melting point of about 1200.degree. F., whereas fire storm temperatures are typically in the range of 1100.degree. F. and may reach as much as 1800.degree. F. Furthermore, at temperatures of only 500.degree. F., the glass cloth and foil delaminates can decompose and release toxic gases. In addition, it may be necessary to clear a ground area of 4.times.8 feet, prior to erecting the temporary structures of the prior art. This can require as much as three minutes, which may be critical in many instances. Obviously, such glass cloth and foil laminate structures leave much to be desired.
Furthermore, bulldozers and other expensive firefighting equipment, as well as dwellings, storage facilities and boats, receive virtually no protection whatsoever. Current damage-prevention practice, where such exists, calls for not using such equipment at all, or abandoning the equipment or structure if the fire threatens it. Thus, it is apparent that none of the prior art temporary emergency protection structures have been entirely satisfactory.